Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai.
Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. is a Drama CD offered in the Japanese Limited Edition of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory that depicts a day in a life of the goddesses being married. Tracklist Story Yome No Neptune Ni Tsuitachi Gēmu Ni Tsukiawa Sa Reru CD Neptune tries to wake up her husband so she can spend time with him on their holiday off. Despite her efforts in human form, she is unable to get him up so instead she transforms into Purple Heart and tries again for a second time. This time it proves to be successful and then she reverts back to her human form. Neptune states that she plans the have the two of them play video games all day til the next morning as part spending time together and starts off with a racing game. Due to her moving around so much while playing, her skirt lifts up which causes her husband to be distracted and ultimately lose the race. Neptune is embarrassed by this but ends up forgiving him for staring at her like that. Having not eaten anything since they woke up, Neptune's husband goes to get something to eat and Neptune requests for him to bring back a cup of pudding while she plays by herself for a bit. When he return, Neptune has him feed her the pudding while she plays but eventually ends up having the spoon jab her on the side of the mouth. Being in extreme pain from this, Neptune suggests an alternate method to being fed. She sits down on his lap and says that he can hug her and feed her at the same time. Neptune finds herself distracted by his strong embrace and ends up losing the race on the game. Her husband then tells her to get off since she lost, but she blames him for distracting her and says that he have to feed her the rest of her pudding instead. Yome No Noire Ga Kawai Sugite Dekake Rarenai CD Noire wakes up in the morning and takes notice at her husband sleeping and decides to wake him up. She notices how cute his sleeping face is and begins to poke his cheeks until he wakes up. She tells him that she's going to make breakfast after she gets changed so he should come down after he gets ready for work. As she tries to get changed, her husband tries to take a look but she scolds him for it due to her thinking it's embarrassing. Her husband comes down sooner than expected and hugs her from behind while she's cooking. She states that she won't be able to cook if he's holding onto her like that, but when he refuses to let go she threatens to stab him with the kitchen knife which ends in him obeying her request. When Noire finishes preparing his breakfast, her husband begins to immediately eat the food given to him. She asks him if the food is delicious based on how he's eating it because she before they got married she didn't do too much cooking so she wasn't really confident in her abilities. When he says yes she becomes happy at being complimented on her cooking by the one she loves. After her husband finishes eating and begins to leave for work, Noire tells him to do his best at work and asks him if he'll be back late. His answer saddens her a bit but when she s confronted about not wanting to be alone she immediately become defensive, saying there are lots of things to do even when he isn't around. However she then admits to the truth of being lonely if he's not there. As he gets ready to go to work Noire reminds him that they forgot to do the goodbye kiss and when she gives it to him he begins to hug her and not let go. She gets flustered and begins to scold him for messing around with her in the entrance hall instead of going to work. Yome No Blanc Ga Dokusho Ni Muchūde Nakanaka Aite Shite Kurenai CD Blanc has been neglecting her husband in favor of reading books. When she finally takes a break from the book she is reading, she questions her spouse as to what he needs from her. In response, he comments on the lack of skin-ship, or intimacy, in their relationship, which surprises Blanc to an extent, due to being perfectly happy simply reading with him rather than doing other things. Understanding his concerns, Blanc thinks of a way to solve the issue. She recalls one of the romance novels she read in the past having a similar situation, and decides to allow him to rest his head on her lap, so that the two of them can be physically close while they both carry on with their books. Despite suggesting it, she becomes flustered herself, due to having allowed a guy to do the same before; however, she also believes that it isn't too bad. As she resumes her book, Blanc eventually notices how her husband is gazing at her face instead of reading his book, and remarks that he's distracting her and making her curious. He replies that looking at her face is more interesting than the book, causing her to become flustered for a second time and tell him that her face isn't for show, and that he should just go to sleep if he's tired of reading. Blanc tries to read her book again, but is bothered by the way he is moving his head in her lap. She then gets upset, telling him not to get carried away just because she's letting him rest on her lap, before knocking him unconscious. She believes that maybe she overreacted, but then comes to the conclusion that he deserved it. Blanc allows him to rest on her lap, unconscious, as she continues to finally read her book in peace. Yome No Vert Ni O Furo De Senaka O Nagashite Morau CD Vert has been neglecting her husband in favor of playing Four Goddesses online. After having achieved what she had been trying to do, she notices that her husband looks displeased and tries to think of a way to cheer him up. Vert decides to allow her husband to take a bath with her and promises to wash his back. He is of course surprised by this, but Vert tells him not to be because married couples taking a bath together is a normal thing. This makes him happy and Vert is pleased at seeing how his mood has improved. When in the bathroom, Vert begins to wash his back and can't help but notice how wide and masculine his back is, and how whenever she touches it her chest begins to beat faster and faster. She then scolds herself for having such inappropriate thoughts and blames his back for seducing her. After washing his back, Vert decides to get in the bath while still wearing her towel due to being too embarrassed to take it off in front of him. Though after realizing that not taking it off is a breach of etiquette she decides to blindfold her husband with a towel. However, she then realizes he won't be able to see is way to the tub and guides him in. Vert then takes off her towel to get in but ends up falling into the tub which causes the blindfold to come off and thus allowing him to see her naked body. She then freaks out and tells him to pretend like he never saw anything. However, she sees a weak look on him. She then realizes he has a big nosebleed and is knocked out. Shocked by this, she tries to wake up her husband many times but is still knocked out. Category:Drama CDs Category:Media